A variety of surgical procedures require the attachment of something relative to a surgical site. For example, in surgery relating to the skeletal system, it is often advantageous to attach soft tissue, suture, implants, and/or other items in or adjacent to a joint. For example, ligaments, tendons, fascia, other capsular material, and/or muscle may be attached to an adjacent bone to affect a repair of a joint. Such joints may include any joint in a patient's body such as the joints of the hands and feet, ankle, wrist, knee, elbow, hip, shoulder, and spine. For example, it is often advantageous to pass a suture through a portion of a bone to form a transosseous attachment to the bone.